Uma boa idéia
by Maaiy
Summary: Derek/Stiles "Talvez essa tenha sido a melhor ideia do mundo."


TeenWolf

Derek/Stiles

"Talvez essa tenha sido a melhor ideia do mundo."

* * *

Eles estavam em uma reunião do bando quando o humano tagarela, obviamente, teve de perguntar algo para preencher o silêncio que começou.

Aproveitando a oportunidade para finalmente perguntar algo que estava batucando na sua cabeça á tempos.

"Vocês realmente acham que a gente forma um belo casal?" Stiles perguntou um dia para o resto do grupo.

Apesar de a maioria ter ficado surpreso, pouco depois de alguns segundos veio.

"Sim" foi a resposta da maioria.

"Por quê?" Ele quis saber.

"Talvez o fato de que um odiava o outro e agora são amigos e depois de terem salvado o outro diversas vezes, temo dizer que até dependentes." Disse um.

"Derek é um rabugento, carente de carinho, e Stiles é um curioso descuidado com carinho de sobra para dar." Disse outro.

"E com vocês menos estressados, o bando ficaria menos estressado também. Só comentando." Disse mais um.

Stiles parou um instante, refletiu por alguns segundos, suspirou e olhou para Derek que estava á seu lado.

"Ok, eu quero tentar isso." Stiles disse.

Derek olhou para ele, e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Tentar oque?" ele perguntou um tanto estressado.

"Isso que eles acham. A gente. Nós." Ele apontou. "Se todo mundo está dizendo que isso daria certo, então eu quero saber se dá mesmo."

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

"Que?!" alguém gritou.

"Foram vocês que colocaram isso na minha cabeça." Ele cortou o alvoroço. "E se vocês estiverem certos então essa ideia é provavelmente muito boa." Terminou seu comentário franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços.

Virou-se para o lobisomem Alfa á seu lado e ignorou alguns gritos, esperando sua resposta.

Um silêncio se estalou no local enquanto Derek franzia e olhava intensamente para os olhos cor de avelã do humano.

Ele suspirou.

"Provavelmente... você está certo." O mais velho passou uma mão pelos cabelos e suspirou mais uma vez, oque não foi notado porque todos estavam comentando sobre oque acabara de acontecer.

"Ótimo! Vamos começar isso então." Ele sorriu, e continuou. "Faça uma lista das principais coisas que você quer deixar claro no relacionamento. Eu já tenho um escrito desde a sétima série. Se bem que você é um lobisomem, mas tudo bem, acho que não muda muita coisa." Ele disse, gesticulando um pouco, ainda no campo de visão de Derek. "Nós trocamos na próxima reunião aqui ou quando você for invadir meu quarto com informações para novas pesquisas."

Derek só assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, e ambos voltaram suas atenções para o resto do bando que assistiam-os calados.

"Falando em próxima reunião," Derek disse com o mesmo tom de voz de antes. "Há um bando pedindo permição para refugio durante algumas horas no nosso terreno daqui a alguns dias, então teremos que nos reunir no campo de treinamento subterrâneo."

"Ou todo mundo podia ir lá pra casa e eu peço pizza." Stiles sorriu, olhando para Derek que ergueu uma sobrancelha que logo foi acompanhada pela outra.

"Ou isso." Ele disse balançando a cabeça como se a ideia foi realmente boa.

O resto do grupo ficara em silêncio por mais algum tempo apenas observando o humano e o Alfa falarem.

Quando estava demorando demais para alguém se pronunciar Derek franziu denovo, Stiles decidiu acabar com o silêncio.

"Mas como eu só tenho 7 lugares, o último que falar não vai." Gritou Stiles rápido.

"Pizza." 6 deles falaram ao mesmo tempo, ou pelo menos seguido, deixando Scott e Isaac boquiabertos, disputando o último lugar.

Issac foi mais esperto, porque tudo oque Scott conseguiu pronunciar foi um 'Oque?'

Stiles suspirou com a lerdeza de seu melhor amigo.

"Sério Scott, o bando já me entende e você que me conhece a dez anos, não. Vergonhoso." E com isso eles terminaram a reunião.

* * *

Havia se passado um pouco mais de duas semanas e Stiles apareceu em uma das reuniões mais cedo, provavelmente foi o primeiro a chegar, segurando um livro e sentando-se no sofá para lê-lo.

Se alguém chegasse nele e perguntasse oque ele estava lendo, ele teria respondido _O livro favorito do Derek_ e isso teria feito qualquer um de coração derretido. Mesmo que depois de ter lido tudo, Stiles tenha virado para o Alfa e comentado que não gostou nada do livro.

"É um clássico."

"Mas ainda é uma bosta."

E depois disso ninguém mais tocou no assunto.

* * *

Quarta a noite, depois do treino de Lacrosse ainda era a noite de video-game de Scott e Stiles. E foi no meio da _tradição_ que o telefone de Stiles tocou, fazendo o adolescente pausar o jogo.

"Alô?"

_"Oi."_

Era o Derek. Scott podia ouvir a voz conhecida pelo telefone.

"Comprou um celular?"

_"Amanhã faço isso."_

"Não, você nunca faz."

_"..."_

"Vou contigo depois da escola."

_"Ok."_

"Mais alguma coisa?"

_"Não."_

"Então vou desligar."

_"Ok."_

E Stiles desligou.

Scott arqueou uma sobrancelha e, surpreso, fitou o amigo.

"Você parece bem a vontade com isso." Ele comentou.

"Está na ficha dele." Stiles deu de ombros. "Ele gosta de saber constantemente como eu estou. Então ele liga, eu faço algum comentário aleatório que significa que eu estou no meu normal, e só." Ele apoiou o controle sem fio na mesa e perguntou "Quer mais um copo de coca-cola?" ofereceu.

"Ah..." Scott começou "Sim, valeu." e enquanto Stiles estava na cozinha, Scott sentiu algo entranho em seu peito.

Ele decidiu ligar para Allison apenas para falar que a amava muito.

* * *

No dia dos namorados, não teve reunião. Derek expulsou todos dizendo que Stiles queria ter um dia especial só deles e ninguém ousou perturbar o casal.

Mas dois dias depois teve reunião, e o resto do bando pode notar o quão desestressado e sorridente ambos estavam.

Era até cativante.

* * *

O primeiro mês foi o _teste_, como ambos chamavam.

Onde Stiles convenceu Derek, e ambos trocaram a lista e conversaram seriamente sobre a situação. Mas fora do relacionamento entre os dois, todos já os viam como parceiros. Era tocante como a sintonia dos dois era tão balanceada e dava gosto de ver como era fácil um aceitar os defeitos do outro.

Aquilo parecia até um amor de infância.

No segundo mês, ambos foram pegos no flagra. Oque foi até cômico ver as expreções faciais de Lydia e Jackson quando os dois apareceram na porta, notando Stiles sentado de frente no colo de Derek enquanto se beijavam.

Eles faziam de tudo para ninguém ver nenhuma cena do gênero, mas Derek jura que sempre que começa a beijar Stiles ele perde totalmente seus supersentidos.

E depois de tudo isso ter feito o adolescente ficar vermelho por algumas horas, ele suspirou e disse para todo mundo que estava proibido de entrar na casa sem bater na porta quando ela estiver fechada.

Todos aceitaram essa regra de bom grado.

* * *

Talvez não tenha sido a melhor das ideias, mas ambos concordaram que deveriam informar ao pai de Stiles oque estava havendo com a vida amorosa de seu filho.

O Xerife já sabia da existência de lobisomens, já que a mãe de Scott contou para ele. E ele também sabia de Derek, e do bando que ele liderava. Apesar de ter proibido Stiles de participar no começo, eles tiveram uma boa conversa a respeito de amizade e proteção e ajuda e _internet _onde no final, Stiles foi aceito como parte do bando de Derek.

Agora seria a parte em que Stiles diz que não só esta dentro do grupo como também está tendo uma relação séria com o líder.

Eles foram juntos para casa de Stiles, e quando o Xerife abriu a porta para recepcionar o filho, viu o visitante familiar e curvou-se um pouco para tráz.

"Entrem." Ele não tinha nada contra Derek nem seu bando. Até já tiveram vários encontros onde o assunto predominava em segurança da cidade e de seus habitantes, tomando café e comendo rosquinhas.

"Hey pai." Sorriu Stiles, tirando o casaco e apoiando-o no gancho da parede.

Nem ofereceu ajuda ao Alfa já que estava claro que ele não pretendia tirar a jaqueta de couro de estimação.

"Xerife." Derek assentiu com a cabeça, saudando-o.

"Derek." o mais velho retribuiu.

"Então..." Stiles começou, bateu as palmas juntas e olhou para seu pai sorrindo. "A gente queria ter uma conversa com o senhor."

Os três se sentaram no sofá.

Stiles não ofereceu chá, mas seu pai sim. Os dois recusaram e seu pai voutou-se a se sentar.

Era simples e direto. Apenas uma informação á ser passada. Apenas um "Nós estamos namorando." e bastava, mas quando Stiles decidiu abrir a boca, Derek foi mais rápido.

Quando que Derek é mais rápido que boca de Stiles?

Enfim, aconteceu.

"Gostaria que o senhor soubesse que com o total consentimento de ambos, nós decidimos começar uma relação séria, oque implica que vossa aceitação seria necessária. E por isso estamos aqui."

Oque?

A sobrancelha erguida do homem mais velho direcionado para seu filho, boquiaberto, respondia vária coisas ao mesmo tempo em que não respondia nada.

"Vocês estão em uma relação séria?" ele perguntou incerto.

Derek assentiu, sério.

Stiles ainda abria e fechava a boca sem muita coisa saindo dela.

"Bem, isso quer dizer que você vai ter que seguir a lista de coisas que eu criei quando Stiles completou 14 anos caso ele arrumasse um namorado homem. Se bem que você é um lobisomem, mas não acho que muda muita coisa."

Tem algo muito familiar nessa frase.

"E claro, a ameaça de morte caso aconteça algo com meu filho não muda. Só piora, para sua informação." Ele terminou tomando um gole de seu chá.

"Sim senhor." Derek falou, assentindo sério.

"Á propósito," ele chamou a atenção do filho, apontando seu dedo indicador enquando seu outros dedos seguravam seu copo. "Não vou precisar ter aquela conversa sobre sexo-seguro denovo, vou? Porque ambos sabemos que aquilo foi um erro."

Stiles só gritou.

"Nunca." assentiu, tampando seus olhos com as palmas da mão.

Agoras eles estavam oficialmente namorando com consentimento do único parente vivo de ambas as familias.

* * *

"Se meus pais estivessem vivos, eles provavelmente iriam te arrastar para ás jantas de domingo." Derek comentou um dia, enquanto eles dividiam a cama de Stiles, cansados depois de terem comido uma panela inteira de fundi e jogado video-game.

Derek pensava consigo mesmo que se Stiles não fosse o melhor namorado do mundo para passar o tempo com, ele estava pelo menos no top 5.

"Depois da primeira vez, eles provavelmente te obrigariam a me manter longe." ele ria, seu naris colado com a do Alfa, enquanto seus braços encolhidos o apertavam a jaqueta.

"Ou eles teriam feito um altar de você como melhor genro."

Stiles riu abertamente.

"Até parece."

Derek colocou uma mão em sua cintura e o girou, aconchegando-se por de tráz de Stiles, encostando seu nariz na nuca do adolescente e contornando-o com seu corpo, puxando Stiles mais para perto, agarrando-o pelo meio.

"Talvez..." ele respirou, ar quente abafando-se na parte de tráz da cabeça do outro. "Eles tivessem dito para mim que essa tenha sida a melhor idéia do mundo."

Stiles sorriu bobo.

Seu coração estava bem acelerado, e mesmo que quisesse, não teria como mentir para Derek que ele concordava.

* * *

Fim?

Porque não tenho mais muita coisa para botar aqui, e a idéia principal já foi feita.

Obrigada pela atenção.


End file.
